Inuyasha Gone Poisonous
by Kuronohime
Summary: Kagome is bitten by a poisonous snake and it's up to Inuyasha to suck the venom away.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha gone poisonous

by Kuronohime

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi

"Kyaah!" Kagome shrieked as she fell on her bottom. Then she suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her inner thigh and realized that while falling she had landed on something - and that something proved to be none other than extremely pissed snake that the miko had failed to notice.

"Itai! Something just bit me!" She cried and sprung to her feet rubbing her aching bottom.

The Inuyasha gang had been on their way back to Kaede's village when the incidence occurred. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they heard the pained screams of the girl of the future. All turned at her direction and looked her in concern - with the exception of one very irritated hanyou.

"Oi, bitch! What is it this time?"

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippo ignored the rude hanyou and rushed to his adoptive mother. Kagome winced in pain as she replied "Umm... I don't know Shippo, something stung me and it's hurting a bit."

The little kitsune examined her with his gaze and spotted the bleeding spot on her inner thigh (well, you know Shippo is way shorter than Kagome, so he can easily look up her skirt… that little pervert). "You're right! I can see the wound and it looks like… a snake bite."

Kagome gasped as Miroku said aloud the very thing she was concerned about: "Might it have been a poisonous one that bit lady Kagome? In that case the venom is to be sucked out before it manages to do any harm."

Inuyasha huffed even more irritated for being completely neglected - for he was the leader of this pack after all. It was time to take the situation back under control. He marched over to her and glared at her with absolutely no fear for her wellbeing evident in his eyes. "Fine. Lemme see what all the fuss is about. Show me the bite mark", he demandingly said and crossed his arms. Kagome only blushed and shook her head. Showing the spot to him would mean that she'd have to practically reveal her intimate places to him in front of everyone. At the moment, she preferred death. Inuyasha frowned in annoyance of her resistance. Was he not the man in command here? "Oi, woman! Don't mess with me", the hanyou growled angrily and grabbed her skirt to raise it in order to see the gash. Out of pure reflex Kagome yelled "Osuwari!" and 'the man in command' was crushed against soil and mud.

"Maybe it would be better if Sango looked at it", Shippo offered. The woman in question raised her gaze off the ground (she was looking at the freshly created hanyou crater) and only gazed at Kagome in an apologetic way. Even though she was pretty handy with bandaging wounds and such, her knowledge of medicine was very limited. Never once had she sucked poison out of a wound.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but I don't know how to…", she managed to say before being interrupted by Miroku. "Then I would gladly be of assistance and help our lady in distress", the lecherous houshi offered and inched closer to the 'victim'.

"The hell you won't!" Inuyasha growled and crawled out of his hole.

He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and left her no time to react (in laymen's terms: to say 'sit') as she was already pushed against the ground before she knew it. "Wha…", she managed to gasp while Inuyasha kneeled before her and forced her legs apart. Her skimpy skirt slid to her waist showing off her creamy thighs and pink, lacy underwear ('And the wound of course!' Inuyasha reminded himself).

The houshi merely raised his eyebrows in interest of the sudden change of events, but Sango stood nailed to the place looking at the display in front of her in utter mortification. "W-we'll just go ahead!" she stuttered while grabbing Miroku by the ear and started to drag him along. "Aww… Don't be like this my dear Sango, they were just about to get to the good part", the houshi complained, but his plea had no effect on Sango (other than her grip on his ear becoming more firm). Shippo stared in wonder at the couple on the ground, but gathered that maybe it was better to leave them be this time. So he turned on his heels and ran after Sango and Miroku.

Kagome had her eyes widened with surprise, terror and embarrassment. She struggled to close her legs, but Inuyasha was still kneeling between them. He frowned discontentedly at her and tried to explain:"Look, if it really was some sort of poisonous snake, I better suck the venom out of the wound, coz it goddamn seems like nobody else can do even that much! We don't have any time to horse around if you don't wanna end up dead!"

Kagome ceased her struggles and looked at Inuyasha. For once his face was genuinely serious and little bit of fear could be seen in his expression. So she decided that it would be less painful to die out of embarrassment than snake poison. She relaxed and opened her legs for him.

Inuyasha wasted no time and latched his mouth onto her oozing gash that was the only thing ruining her otherwise smooth and soft skin. First he sucked forcefully and began to feel how his mouth was filled with her poisoned blood. The odd mixture of bitter venom and coppery blood made him a little disoriented, but he still continued to suck and spit the venom away. Kagome was lying on her back and holding her upper body up by leaning on her elbows. She looked at Inuyasha in slight awe. His lips had been tainted crimson red by her blood and due to the forceful sucking they were also a little bit swollen. He looked so… "Ah", she breathed as she felt how his warm tongue flickered against her skin. It sort of tickled. It also felt… good. Inuyasha had stopped sucking her wound and was more like kissing it. Kagome couldn't help it; couldn't help how her body reacted to his touch.

Inuyasha had managed to suck out most of the poison, but felt that somehow he didn't want to stop. Not yet. His sucking had lost its previous force, but he was still touching her inner thigh with his lips. Gently. Kissing. Then he tentatively licked her wound and heard her sudden intake of breath. Had he not felt the same way, he would have probably smirked at her. Instead he kept kissing and licking her leg and dared even to let his mouth venture a bit farther from her wound that was beginning to close up thanks to Inuyasha's healing demon saliva. He would have probably stopped there when the wound was completely healed, but then he smelled it. The scent of Kagome's arousal. It made his mouth water and his heart to bump little faster. His blood was getting more and more heated and the place between his legs was practically on fire. He felt how his erection strained the cloth of his hakama.

Kagome had stopped leaning on her elbows and was now completely lying on her back. She could no longer see the expression on Inuyasha's face. 'What is he doing?' she mused as she felt how his hot breath moved still higher and higher. Closer to her most secret place. She began moving her legs slightly, unable to stay still. Inuyasha had had his hands resting against her legs and as she began to move, his hands sprung to life. His palms glided against the smoothness of her creamy skin and massaged her ever so gently. Kagome tossed her head from right to left in pleasure. She bit hard to her lower lip, hoping that it would prevent her from moaning his name aloud. They had started to go too far, they would soon have to stop, but still for a while… Kagome decided to enjoy their special moment together.

Inuyasha was feverously touching, kissing, sucking and massaging Kagome and every time he dared to go little farther, he wanted more. Taste more of her; touch more of her bare skin. To ease his agonizing ache, he started to grind his hips against the ground, but it only made the ache worse. Kagome was not helping the matter. Her little gasps and moans along with her aroused scent were killing him. He couldn't resist anymore as he looked at her pink underwear that were quite literally soaked in her love juice. 'That's it, she wants this too; I can't stop', Inuyasha though as he braced himself to whatever was to happen and finally - kissed her covered core of her womanhood. Kagome tensed first, but, to Inuyasha's surprise, she then grabbed his head with both hands and moaned loudly.

Kagome had been already secretly waiting for it. She wasn't sure if he would be willing to go as far as touching her _there_, but the wait had only made it all the sweeter. She was near her peak and, without thinking, she took a hold of his head and began to fondle him and moan at the same time as he was kissing and sucking the damp cloth. She was almost as if trying to push Inuyasha's face closer to her womanhood as she supplied more pressure to her fondling. Inuyasha didn't mind. Especially when her exploring hands discovered the two furry triangles on his head. He was close to going mad with lust when she rubbed both of his ears with her small and tender fingers. Self-control was long lost and Inuyasha took hold of her wet panties and ripped them off. Kagome vaguely though that they had been really expensive pair of undies, but all other thoughts were lost when Inuyasha licked her love petals that were gleaming with lubricant.

Inuyasha marvelled the uncovered sacred flower that was exposed to him. And to him only. He wanted so badly to take her, but equally badly he wanted to explore this beauty that had been hidden from him for so long. He first licked her experimentally and was happy with the result (more gasping, moaning and getting wet by Kagome). He watched in amazement as more of that clear liquid started to pour from the depths of her. He wasn't well educated about female anatomy, but he understood that the liquid was a good thing. It smelled mouth-watering (to be honest: it really doesn't, but it wouldn't be as romantic to write that it smells like *beeb* and after smelling it, Inuyasha barfed and Kagome sat him dead). He plunged his tongue to that hole and drank greedily her love juices. Kagome kept massaging his ears and whimpering. After licking her for a while Inuyasha separated his mouth from her flower and only stared at it again. Then he spotted a little nub-like thing above her entrance and chose to give it a lick too. As he did, Kagome screamed in pleasure and bucked her hips against his face. 'Hmm, now I see. So this is the spot', he mused and planted his lips on the nub and started to suck. It made Kagome crazy - quite literally.

She was hesitant about what to do. To stop this now, while they still could, or to let it continue and watch where it would end. She knew that if things were to go as far as they could - they wouldn't have any protection. No pills, no condoms, no anything. She wanted him so desperately much, but getting knocked up at 17 wasn't actually a desired option. As she was ready to tell him to stop, he made the ultimate mistake to suck her clit. That was that. All reasonable thinking evacuated her mind as the tide wave of passion washed over her.

As for the rest of this story… If there's someone who'd like to know what (obviously) will happen next, I may conclude it in a second chapter :)

But even if you don't want me to conclude this story, please tell me your opinion of this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha gone poisonous

by Kuronohime

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi

AN: I think that Kagome is way too OOC in this one, but you know how horny teenagers can be…

And to all of you who were perhaps wondering why my fics sound familiar - yes, I'm reposting them.

Thanks to all of you, who reviewed! You make me sooo happy~

Previously:

She was hesitant about what to do. To stop this now, while they still could, or to let it continue and watch where it would end. She knew that if things were to go as far as they could - they wouldn't have any protection. No pills, no condoms, no anything. She wanted him so desperately much, but getting knocked up at 17 wasn't actually a desired option. As she was ready to tell him to stop, he made the ultimate mistake to suck her clit. That was that. All reasonable thinking evacuated her mind as the tide wave of passion washed over her.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha felt her hips rise off the ground and her grip on his head becoming painfully intense. She had sunk her nails into his scalp and was probably drawing blood. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and removed his mouth from her pleasure-nub. He lifted his chin and immediately his eyes were captured by two burning orbs of dark chocolate as he watched her from between her spread legs. Her expression was… indescribable. Definitely something he had never seen on her face before.

"Fuck me."

And it wasn't a request. The way she said it, it sounded more like a command. That was DEFINITELY something he had never imagined her being even able of saying. Girls would more probably prefer expressions like "make love" or "become one in flesh" as he had heard how some of the village girls chose to phrase it. Nevertheless he felt how his rock hard erection spurted drips of precum into his hakama. He was very, VERY turned on at the moment.

Kagome watched how the scale of emotions ranged on his features from amazement to lust. But she was quite unhappy with him not acting as she had asked him to. Maybe she should state it more clearly - with body language this time. She moved away from him and got up from the ground. Inuyasha feared for a moment that their intimate moment had come to an end and he, too, straightened up into a sitting position and looked up at her. From his current position Kagome could easily see the impressively big tent which had formed in Inuyasha's baggy hakama as a result of their previous actions. She licked her lips.

Inuyasha had not failed to see that little gesture of hers and hope began to rise in him again (among other things *cough*). Kagome closed whatever distance there had been between their bodies and crouched low enough so that they were on the same eye level. Then she moved both of her hands against Inuyasha's muscular chest and pushed hard. He landed on his back and he made a little surprised "uff" sound at coming in contact with the hard ground. He shook his head in confusion and demanded: "What the hell are you doing, woman?"

Kagome only smiled mischievously 'Oh, I'll show you, Inuyasha'.

She placed both of her hand on his trim stomach, which was still covered by his haori and undershirt - much to her displeasure. Then she let them glide up slowly to his chest, and while moving her hands up, she herself moved on top of him. Her wet and throbbing womanhood pressed against Inuyasha's equally throbbing and precum soaked manhood. Both realized that only two layers of thin cloth prevented their joining.

Inuyasha was starting to get the picture when her hands began to massage his upper stomach, chest and arms. He lifted his hands off the ground and placed them on her thighs. He massaged her creamy legs for a while and then moved them higher on to her hips. And then again even higher and all the way up to her breasts. Kagome closed her eyes and started to grind her hips against Inuyasha's while the hanyou squeezed her soft mounds trough her school uniform shirt.

"Take that fucking shirt off or I'll rip it off," Inuyasha said in a husky tone. It only made Kagome more excited. She had never been fond of foul language and only used it herself under extreme circumstances. And whenever Inuyasha cursed near her, she was sure to scold him about it. But now it was a whole different case. That bit of naughtiness just turned her on. Kagome had always been a strong-willed girl with a fierce personality; most usually it meant getting into an argument with the hanyou, who also possessed very dominant personality which rivalled her own. However, Kagome was not one to yield. She would not submit to him, but she would make sure that he'd beg for her to grant him release tonight. Although, if Inuyasha was truly man enough, then he'd simply take her - make her his. Kagome was thrilled by the though. Which one is going to be the one to submit to the other?

"Didn't you hear me bitch, take it off!" Inuyasha growled and squeezed her breasts this time more forcefully in anticipation. Kagome knew then that she was ahead in their little game so she decided to give him a slack. First she erotically slid her hands along the sides of her body all the way up to her breasts. She kept rocking back and forth against Inuyasha's crotch and fondled her own breasts with the eager assistance of the aroused dog demon. She moaned a little and then ventured on. Her hands found the tie of her red scarf and she slowly untied it and pulled it away from around her neck. Now she had loosened the neckline enough to ease her head trough it. She grabbed the hem of her shirt with both hands and pulled it off. She threw the shirt away in the general direction of the woods and gazed at Inuyasha who was intensely staring at her bra. Pink and lacy.

"Now it's your turn," Kagome cooed softly and pulled the hem of his haori out of the red hakama pants. She wasn't going to just wait for him to act and instead attacked the ties of his haori herself. She untied them in no time and moved aside a little, giving him room to completely remove the garment on his own. As the clothing was removed from his body, it revealed well tanned muscular perfection which enticed her further. All the fighting had kept the hanyou in a good shape - but had also come with a price. Kagome stared at all the faint scars evident on his skin. Although they were all to disappear in time, (Y'know, demon healing abilities - whack their head off and they'll grow a new one. Right, Sesshy-sama?) it was little bit heartbreaking for her to see them. Most of them gotten from protecting her, she knew. But tonight she'd repay him. More than willingly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes upon feeling her hot mouth against the skin of his chest. Her wet tongue played with his nipples for a while before gliding up to his throat and from there to his chin and…

He put his right hand on her cheek as their lips connected into a sweet and gentle kiss. He slid his hand from her cheek to her hair and pulled her head down while rising his own bringing their heads closer and making the liplock firmer. After the extended sharing of saliva they broke off for some air. Kagome had barely time for one deep intake of breath as his mouth was on hers again. She moaned and Inuyasha's tongue invaded her silky mouth. It licked her inner cheeks, her teeth and her tongue. In return she plunged her tongue to his mouth and marvelled the feeling of the hotness of it.

After the kissing session was over, both were so aroused that, in approximately in a time that it takes for a humming bird to flap it's wings once, they both had shed the rest of their clothes and resumed their previous positions. Kagome sat on him and could feel his heat emitting erection against her backside. Dangerously close to her… *ahem*

If she was to move a little bit to the northern direction, his manhood would probably slide inside of her, because she was beyond well lubricated. It made her excited, horny, afraid, frustrated, thrilled, anxious, but above all… horny.

Inuyasha was well aware of the same fact and kept continuously moving his hips against her, in the hopes of sliding his manhood "accidentally" inside her. The friction created by his movements was merely a bonus. Kagome however shook her head and leaned in to whisper into his ear: "Not yet." And while doing so she nibbled the furry piece of skin making him shiver slightly. (When exactly did Kagome became sexpert extraordinairé?)

After that Kagome slid downwards Inuyasha's body and stopped when she reached his thighs and nestled between them. Inuyasha was puzzled about what she was going to do, but when he saw the look on her face, he knew it going to be something good.

Here it is, but oh what; still not completed!!?? Hahahahaha! Didn't see this coming, now did you?

However fear not for this story is…

TO BE CONCLUDED (this time for real, honestly)


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha gone poisonous

by Kuronohime

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi

AN: I'm ALIVE! And oh my GOD what a load of crap this whole story turned out to be.. Not my finest moments of writing. Bleergh. *tears out hair*

_After that Kagome slid __downwards Inuyasha's body and stopped when she reached his thighs and nestled between them. Inuyasha was puzzled about what she was going to do, but when he saw the look on her face, he knew it was going to be something good._

***

Chapter 3

Her tender chocolate jewels shimmered dimly as she gazed upon his male organ that stood out midst of silvery curls. Kagome experimentally moved her fingers through the soft nest of hair all the way to the base of his shaft. She wrapped her fingers around it and started a slow pumping motion. That caused Inuyasha to slip out a low whimper. Kagome's eyes narrowed smugly and she tightened her grip on his shaft, allowing her other had to venture lower - to his testicles. She continued pumping while simultaneously squeezing his sacs tenderly. More precum squirted down his manhood. Some of the warm liquid ended on her fingers. She stopped pumping his shaft and raised her hand closer to her face for a better inspection. Inuyasha growled, thrusting his hips impatiently upwards. "Oi, wench! Don't ya stop now!"

Kagome only stared at her hand in fascination choosing to ignore him. She slowly moved her cum-covered fingers to her lips and gave them a lick.

Hot rush pierced Inuyasha's body and the half demon would probably have blushed at the exciting and erotic sight if the remains of his blood wouldn't have ended up in his engorging shaft. No more of this sweet torture, he decided, and in his haste to finally get things moving, he sat up and took a hold of her wrists. "Playtime's over, bitch."

He forced her on her back by pushing his own weight on her. She didn't resist, even though there was that nagging sound at the back of her head, which sounded an awful lot like her sex ed teacher, telling her that they should stop doing whatever they were about to do in a few seconds.

Inuyasha grasped a hold on his member and rubbed it against Kagome's entrance making her involuntary shiver from little shocks when Inuyasha's hardness brushed against her clitoris. Their juices mixed on their heated skins into clear, thick liquid. Her body was ready for the act, but as Inuyasha began pushing against her, she pressed her hand firmly on his chest, indicating him to stop.

They laid so close to each other, almost melting into one another. The air around them was still. Inuyasha felt a painful lump forming in his throat as he gazed into his lovers stern eyes. Had she changed her mind?

"I can't get pregnant." Her simple statement confused him for a while. Had she just been playing with him, did she not know how her touches had affected her?

She didn't explain anything, but touched his chin with the tips of her fingers and added softly "Not yet." The pain eased inside him with her words that held a promise of the future. He understood, and at that moment, loved her more than any of his words could ever manage to express.

Her hands glided away from his face to be placed on his back. She wrapped her legs loosely around his lower body and nodded. Inuyasha began easing his way inside her, inside something wonderful that had been denied from him for the whole extent of his existence. The half demon wasn't just engaging in a sexual act, he was privileged enough to receive the love of a woman in its physical manifestation, and also granted the fortune to love her back with his whole body.

He kissed her, nibbled her, massaged, licked and sucked her. He devoured every inch of her body with his eyes, ears, hands, nose and mouth. She hid nothing from his gaze or touch. Inuyasha may not have been a poet, but he surely was a lover when it came down to deeds. With her gentle guidance, it didn't take too long for her to clench her fists in his hair and cry out her deliverance that was given to her by Inuyasha's shaft that relentlessly plunged in and out of her.

A release generated by mechanic stimulus by her own hands could not even begin to compare to the euphoria that washed over her now. The love of her life shivered over her, loved her with all his actions and knowledge. At this moment, he breathed only for her, his heart pumped the blood in his veins only for her pleasure. Inuyasha didn't exist for any other reason than her. An odd and comforting feeling filled her soul and a warm tear made its way on her cheek.

Inuyasha could barely hang on to the shreds of his self-control as Kagome's body greedily sucked him inside her and squeezed around him. He wanted the girl to enjoy every moment of their joining, even if it meant that it be on the expense of his sanity. He tried to keep his pace moderate, but the milking motion of her inner most sanctum was making him push harder and faster. He was too close to crashing down from where ever he had soared to.

Kagome leaned her face near his ear and whispered: "I love you."

Inuyasha pulled out the second his essence was spilled out. Kagome brought her hand down and tugged on his still rock hard and pulsating erection. Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut and howled against her shoulder. He was pumped into her hand till the last drop of him was spent and his shaft limp.

The two lovers from then on merely basked in their glorious afterglow, not bothering to dress or clean up. Kagome stroked the half demon's silver hair and whispered sweet nothings to him. He planted kisses on her neck and shoulder and breathed deeply, in content.

A while later, a cough behind them brought them back to the present.

Inuyasha glomped Kagome to the safety of his arms and turned around, only to see the rest of their group watching them with expressions varying from disbelief to amusement on their faces.

"WHATTA HELL ARE YA PERVS DOING 'ERE?!"

Sango's face didn't quite know whether to be red or white when she tried to utter that they had merely come to check if everything was okay since Inuyasha and Kagome had taken so long. Then Miroku couldn't help, but to state out the obvious. "You _**are**_ aware that you two are still in the middle of the road?"

Shippo popped her head from behind Sango (who had desperately tried to cover his innocent eyes from the view) and asked: "What's that white stuff on Kagome?"

******

Thank you and good night!


End file.
